1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing device for generating image data, a display device for displaying an image corresponding to the image data, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, a technique has been known which prevents camera shake while a user pans an imaging device such as a digital video camera when shooting a moving image (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-232911).